dndnewworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Petro Sarkis
Background Petro is the second son of a wealthy merchant. He was initiated into the church of Pelor at an early age and became initiated as a paladin when he was still in his teens. After serving as a paladin for almost twenty years, Petro retired from combat duties and focused primarily on developing a career as a diplomat. He is now world renowned for having negotiated several treaties and for having acted as an arbiter in a number of international disputes. He currently resides in Soren in the colonies. Political Status Petro is a member of the King's Privy Council, while at court. He was once offered the governorship of the colony, but turned it down. He is a well-respected politician and active in colonial politics however. He is known to be very thorough in discussing even the most minor matter. He also surrounds himself with the best political advisors. His advisors have been known to do pro gratis work on the behalf of the poor and dispossessed at Petro behest. In fact, there are rumors that refusing such a request by Petro can be met by a fierce rebuke and public censoring. These rumors are largely unsubstantiated as of yet. Social Status After retiring from combat duties, Petro used his numerous contacts to gather a large fortune through a series of fortuitous investments. His wealth was further augmented by his ability as a negotiator and arbiter. His services now command a very large price. His exact wealth is not known, but it is rumored to rival many princes and barons. Despite his immense fortune, Petro lives a very austere life in Soren. His modest home can be found in middle class part of the city among the artisans and minor merchants. He uses his fortune to develop the economic infrastructure of the colony by giving out interest free loans to those who he feels will use them well. He also gives freely to the church of Pelor. There is at least one cathedral that bears his name. While international fame and immense wealth cause many to shun the lower classes, Petro greets every person on the street as an equal. He knows many people of different classes in Soren by their first name and makes it a point to remember what each person's specialty is. Religious Status Petro is one of the most respected paladins that serve the church of Pelor. He is a fierce opponent of heretics and defends the usage of excommunication, exile, and even torture for those that turn against the church. He has a more complex relationship when it comes to the native peoples of the colony. Petro believes the natives can be converted in time and brought into the church as full members. Because of this belief, he supports the rights of natives, even the natives right to their own religion. He defends his contradictory positions by arguing the natives have never been given the chance to experience an uncorrupted church, while heretics have experienced it and turned their backs on it. Military Commander Status Petro is both a feared and respected general in battle. He commands his troops with an iron fist and is not afraid to use corporeal punishment in disciplining troops he feels are insubordinate. Petro views cowardice in the face of an enemy, especially a heretical enemy, as an act of insubordination. Although a master strategist himself, Petro surrounds himself with the best strategists available, often using his own treasury to pay for their services. Rumors There is an unsubstantiated rumor that Petro is the leader of a secret society of ascetic knights that receive orders directly from the King. A rumor that seeks to explain Petro's place on the King's Privy Council. These rumors are often wildly speculative.